The present invention relates to a superconducting structure for magnetic shielding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a superconducting structure for magnetic shielding which can be suitably used for shielding of not only very low magnetic field such as geomagnetism or the like but also high magnetic field of levitated train, etc.
In recent years, by utilizing a superconducting magnet made of a superconducting material having superconducting properties, there have been practically used NMR tomographs, levitated trains, etc. Further, it is being investigated to apply the high magnetic field of superconducting magnet to development of new energy (e.g. nuclear fusion) or new energy conversion techniques (e.g. magnethydrodynamics power generation).
When there is used an apparatus utilizing a superconducting magnet, such as NMR tomograph or the like, leakage of magnetic field from the apparatus occurs in some cases, giving an adverse effect to the environment. Meanwhile in measurement of very low magnetic field such as biomagnetism (.alpha.-wave), the influence by external magnetic field such as geomagnetism or the like makes the measurement inaccurate.
In order to reduce the above problems, there is desired a magnetic shielding material capable of shielding an external magnetic field.
As the magnetic shielding material, there have conventionally been used soft magnetic materials having a high permeability and a low coercive force; however, these materials have too low shieldability in shielding a large magnetic force and may generate magnetism leakage in shielding low magnetic field. Therefore, in these materials, it is possible to make their volumes large to increase the shieldabilities, which in turn increases their weights.
Hence, the object of the present invention is to solve the problems of the conventional magnetic shielding materials and provide a superconducting structure for magnetic shielding which can be suitably used for shielding of not only very low magnetic field such as geomagnetism or the like but also high magnetic field of levitated train, etc.
The above object and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.